Words
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Five unrelated stories about five unrelated girls. Love lost, love found, lives changed. Mostly romance/hurt/comfort. UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GinRan, HitsuHina, & AiSoi.
1. Chapter 1: UlquiHime

**I don't own Bleach**

**Words**

**Chapter 1: UlquiHime**

**_I have absoluetly no idea where this came from. I have a habbit of speaking to myself in a deep way, so these are just some words I was telling myself that I decided to make fanfic out of. It's going to mainly be kinda depressing, so be prepared. But, I PROMISE I'll throw in happy ones. So, pairings! UlquiHime, IchiRuki, IshiNemu, HitsuHina, GinRan, UraYoru, ByaHisa, AiSoi (Aizen x Soi Fon). Please deal with the last one, there won't be many. Thank you, and PLEASE REVIEW! Leave a pairing, too!_**

_Once and a while, old wounds that are long forgotten reopen. A heart you thought was healed can start to hurt again. And you realize that not matter how hard you try, that wound is still there. And it will haunt you until the end of your life._

"I'm surpirsed at how well Inoue's been holding up," Uryuu Ishida said as he, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Yatsudora Sado walked down the hallway. "I thought she was still in that phase of loss that she wouldn't leave her house..."  
"No," Rukia said. "She's been doing really well these last few days."  
"Quiet, here she comes!" Ichigo hissed as a certain amber haired girl turned a corner and saw her friends.  
"Oh, hello!" She smiled.  
"Good morning, Inoue-san." Ishida said, almost with a tip of his hat.  
"Good morning, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun!" The girl smiled.  
"Where are your Shun-Shun Rikka?" Rukia aksed, pointing slightly to the girl's amber hair.  
"Huh? Oh, I put them on my shirt because they wouldn't hold up my new bangs!" Orihime siad happily, pointing to the spot where two blue pins lie.  
"Oh, cool!" Rukia said. Her hair had been cut considerably shorter, and the one piece of hair in her face had become a few centimeters longer.  
"Yeah..." The amberette said.

The group walked into room 2-7 where they each took their respective seats.  
"Good morning class." A tall woman with light hair said, walking to her desk.  
"Good morning, sensei." A chorus of replies sang back to her.  
"We have a new student joining today! His name is Hikari Cifer. He just moved here from Spain! Isn't that great?" A couple people muttered hellos, but Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Rukia stared absentmindedly at the new boy, mouths slightly agape.

Kurai Hikari was tall, probably a few inches taller than Ishida. He had black hair that hung in his face slightly and pure emerald eyes.  
"Ulqui...orra?" Orihime muttered, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking. The Ulquiorra Schiffer she once knew was long gone, killed by her friend to save her, even. She didn't know why the sight of this new boy made her eyes water and her heart ache.  
"Ulqui...orra." She said, wiping her eyes.  
"S-sensei, I need to be excused!" She said, dashing out into the hallway, where she slumped down against a wall and started to cry.

"What just... happened?" The teacher asked.  
"I'll go talk to her." Rukia said, running out into the hallway and stopping next to her best friend.  
"What happened?!"  
"Ulquiorra..." Orihime said before letting out a choked sob.  
"Give me a second." Rukia said, walking into the class.

She emerged a few minutes later with a boy on her arm. Hikari.  
"Does she look familiar to you?" Rukia asked, pointing her finger at Orihime.  
"No. Should I recognize this woman?" That sentence caused Orihime to cry out again.  
"Wh-what did I say?!"  
"You called her "woman" dipshit!"  
"I-I'm sorry!" He said frantically.  
"I-it's fine, Kuchiki-san. He didn't know." Orihime said with a light smile. Her heart felt somehow better looking at this boy.  
"Who are you?" Hikari asked, holding his hand out to help Orihime up.  
"Orihime Inoue," The girl said, taking his outstretched hand and hoisting herself up. "I used to know somebody that looks like you, so I'm kinda shaken up."  
"Why? Did he get killed?"  
"Actually, yes." Hikari gulped, hoping she wouldn't cry anymore.  
"It's okay, Cifer-san."  
"Hikari is fine." Orihime smiled.

A few weeks later and Orihime's heart still broke a littte bit at the fact that Hikari looked so much like her old protector, but she was slowly getting used to the pain.

**_Chapter 1! I hope it's okay!_**


	2. Chapter 2: IchiRuki

**I don't own Bleach**

**Words**

**Chapter 2: IchiRuki**

**_Chapter 2 of my weird brain's thoughts! Also, I'm thinking of using quotes from people in different TV shows, movies, anime, etc... So, if there's a name next to this stuff under here in italics is from somebody else! :)_**

_In that moment, you see someone you do know, _should_ know, and you can't seem to remember the face of the one you love... A fleeting dream is all you know, so you accept the reality you llive in and move on...  
_

_"Hey, Rukia!" A voice called behind me. I turned to see a carrot-toppped boy running up behind me._  
_"I haven't seen you in soooo long! How are you? Rukia? Ruuu-kiiiaaa?"_  
_"In what position are you to speak to me so loosely?"I snaped._  
_"What are you talking about? Do I have to use a suffix when I talk to my best friend?"_  
_"I'm not your best friend. And besides, who are you anyway?"_

My eyes snapped open. Ther was a deep pounding in my head and that boy's face stuck in my pschyce.  
"Wh-who _was_ that?" I thought. Sode no Shiayuki sat quietly beside me, I couldn't even feel it's presence.  
"Who was who?" A voice called to me. My head turned to see nii-sama.  
"N-no one, nii-sama."  
"Who. Was. Who?" He said, locking eyes with me.  
"I said, no one."  
"What did they look like?" I sighed, admitting defeat.  
"Orange hair, slightly spiky, light brown eyes, almost black, even. He had almost no reiatsu, but it seemed on the rise."

I froze. Rukia was having dreams about **_Kurosaki Ichigo_**?! That was almost impossible. He had eliminated his reiatsu to defeat Aizen and eliminated any trace of getting it back by using the Final Getsuga Tenshou.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. He seemed so familiar, nii-sama..." She said, putting her hand on her forehead. "Like I should have remembered him. But I didn't. B-but he knew me! He called me "Rukia", just plain old Rukia!"  
"Just go back to sleep, Rukia. You'll forget about him by tomorrow."  
"R-right. Thank you, nii-sama."  
"It's nothing, Rukia." I said quietly, closing the door behind me.

**_Chapter 2! GinRan is next, then HitsuHina, then probably AiSoi or something..._**


	3. Chapter 3: GinRan

**I don't own Bleach**

**Words**

**Chapter 3: GinRan**

_**This is chapter 3! I want you guys to name a pairing you like and maybe a lil' about how you want it to be so I can shape something around it.**_  
_**Example:**_

_**Great chapter!**_  
_**Maybe a happy HitsuHina next!**_

_**Or something like that. Also, there's a little TINY bit of HitsuMatsu, but it's actuallly more friendship when you think about it, but whatever!**_

_You sit behind a choked out smile and wonder why he's gone. you follow your heart to where he lies and watch him, tears in your now, you force yourself to be alive when all you want to do is join the one you love._

"MATSUMOTO!" A voice screamed into the room where Rangiku was dreaming, and dreaming about a certain former third company captain, might I add.  
"What is it, Taicho? I'm tired now, I'll work later."  
"I just wanted to give you this." He said, dangling a bag of dried persimmons in front of her face. The woman shot up.  
"Ooooh! Thank you so much, Taicho!"  
"It's fine." He replied, breaking out of Rangiku's massive bear hug and walking to the door  
"Oh, and happy birthday Matsumoto." The woman froze as her captain closed the doors behind him. She, almost mechanically, stood up and ran out the door, taking her dried fruit with her.

Rangiku Matsumoto hated walking, especially long distances. But, walking through the Rukongai never seemed that far to her, especially when she was walking to the home she once lived in. And todays walk seemed even shorter than usual.

Next to the home was a grave marker. It read;

_Here lies Captain Gin Ichimaru_  
_Born: September 10_  
_Died: February 09 __(If anybody knows the day this episode came out, I'd be grateful. I took a random guess)_  
_I love you forever, Gin_

She smiled and poured some water on the grave, cleaning the dirt and dust off it.  
"It's been to long, Gin. I haven't been able to come these past ten years, but I made sure to come today. the eight hundreth aniversary of our meeting and my birthday." She said with another soft smile, placing her bag of dried persimmons on the grave, kissing the cool stone.  
"I miss you, Gin. And I hope that I'll be with you soon." She siad, standing up and waving at the ground.  
"I hope yer havin' fun down there. Maybe I can convince th' angels t' let a up where imma goin'." She said, using his namsake accent.  
Hehehe. Bye, Gin. See you next year." She smiled again and Shunpou-ed away.

**_Chapter 3! Thanks for reading! AND LEAVE A GODDAMN REVIEW! ;3_**


	4. Chapter 4: HitsuHina

**I don't own Bleach **

**Chapter 4- HitsuHina**

**_ Hey everybody! Thanks for all of your reviews! _**

_ Are you sure you're awake? You know, being awake is more than just having your eyes open. It means you're accepting the reality around you. -Ryôko Asakura; The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya_

Sunlight beat through the window of the Fourth division hospital room. Tôshirô Hitsugaya slowly blinked open. His eyes traveled around the room. Momo Hinamori sat next to him, sound asleep in a chair.  
"It's good to see you're awake." A calm woman's voice said.  
"Unohana-Taicho? Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital. Miss Hinamori has been waiting for you to wake up for almost five days."  
"Five days?!"  
"Yes, you collapsed in a cave," The woman replied. "Everyone here was amazed you weren't dead."  
"Seriously?" He asked, pressing his hand to his forhead and ignoring the IV jabbing into it.  
"Yes."  
"How's Momo doing?"  
"She's fine. But how do you know her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that nobody here knows who you are. Hinamori-Fukutaicho is the only person that would come visit you."  
"B-but I'm the Captain of the tenth division..." He said.  
"What? Rangiku Matsumoto is the Captain of that division." The woman said, injecting a small bluish liquid into his arm through the IV. His head didn't feel as heavy as it did.  
"Does your head not hurt, sir?"  
"No, it doesn't." He replied.  
"What do you remember?"  
"My name is Tôshirô Hitsugaya, I'm the Captain on the 10th division, my Zanpaku-tô is Hyôrinmaru, I hate dried persimmons, and I'm in love with her." He pointed at the sleeping assistant captain.  
"Interesting," The fourth company Capitain said. "You DID seem to have a wakisashi with you, but it was slightly chipped. Doesn't seem to work anymore and there is no spiritual pressure coming from it."  
"Give it to me! I'll prove it works!" He said, standing up.  
"You shouldn't move much for the next few days. It's still a miracle to me how you survived with those injuries." The woman replied, pressing the upright boy _(Shirô: Grrrr...)_ I mean, MAN down and forcing his head to rest on the uncomfortable pillow.  
"Please rest, Hitsugaya-san. When Momo wakes up, I'll asks you as well."

A few hours later, Momo Hinamori slowly opened her chocolate eyes and stretched her arms.  
"Unohana-Taicho? Did Shirô-chan wake up yet?" She asked.  
"Hmm? Oh yes, he woke up this morning, but he should be up in just a moment." She shook his shoulders and teal eyes broke open and white locks shot up. _(Shirô: You're pushing the boundaries, bitch...)_  
"Hinamori?" He asked.  
"Shirô!" She screamed, throwing herself on him in a bear hug.  
"Hinamori!" He said, slightly terrified.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, tears starting to dampen Hitsugaya's shoulder.  
"Hinamori..." He said, wrapping his arms around her body.  
"You've been sleeping for two hundred years, Shirô!"

Hitsugaya froze. TWO HUNDRED YEARS?!  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Matsumoto became the Captain of your division, and she and Ichimaru-Taicho got married a few years ago, and I became Captain of the Fifth Company!" She said happily, pulling her haiori out.  
"Th-that's great!" Hitsugaya said.  
"I'm positive Matsumoto-Taicho would be happy to work for you again, though! You just have to prove to Yamamoto-Soutaicho that Hyôrinmaru is still strong enough to make you Captain!" She grabbed his arm and handed him his Shûhaku-Shô.

A few hours later, Hitsugaya was standing in front of Yamamoto and the Council of 46.  
"You are BANISHED!" The man screamed.  
"What?!"  
"You have three hours to say final goodbyes, Hitsugaya!" The former Captain bowed his head and the current 10th division Captain followed by the 3rd division Captain burst into the room.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Rangiku Matsumoto screamed, hands on her hips. "This is MY Captain, even if I'm in the position currently!"  
"Yeah, what she said!" Gin echoed.  
"He hasn't been here to-"  
"SHIRÔ!" Momo screamed, bursting through the doors, tears flooding down pale cheeks.  
"Hinamori..." He said, touching her cheeks to wipe off the \tears.  
"I love you Shirô," She said between sobs. "You can't go. I love you." She would've said more, but her tears cut her off.  
"Let th' boy stay." Gin said, digging his hands further into his pockets.

Yamamoto looked at the Council. One of the men nodded solemnly.  
"We have decided that Tôshirô Hitsugaya can stay in the Gotei 13!" He shouted. The four Shinigami in front of him cheered and Matsumoto took her haiori off and handed it to Hitsugaya.  
"Thank you." He said, slipping it on.  
"Yay!" Momo screamed, kissing the newly reappointed Captain.  
"Awwwww. Ain't that sweet, eh, Ran?" Gin said, walking up to stand next to the now Fukutaicho.  
"Yeah it is."

_**Here's chapter 4! Thanks for reading! I hope this was long enough Misguided Shinigami-san! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: AiSoi

**I don't own Bleach!**

Words

Chapter 5: AiSoi

_ Sometimes, people you think you know, you don't. They change, right before your eyes. And it kills you._

110 years ago, my Master, Yoruichi Shihouin, was labeled a traitor because she helped Kisuke Urahara escape being put into prison. She disappeared completely, without a single world of goodbye, to the World of the Living forever.

Five months ago, my childhood best friend, Sôsuke Aizen, betrayed all of Soul Society and left with no remorse. I know for a fact he could see people crying. I know he could see the look on my face. The look I had given Yoruichi-sama all these years. Pure hatred, covering up heart-shattering pain.

Today, I killed one Arrancar, one Rank 2 Espada and watched as my childhood best friend tried to kill my Master. I sat and watched because she was completely convinced that I couldn't help her. She was getting her ass kicked at I was forbidden from helping. The fact that I was still fighting with that Espada might have had something to do with it, but still. It went against my nature to not do anything while my Master was fighting. I also wanted to give Aizen a piece of my mind. For the first time in my life, I wanted him truly dead.

Two weeks from now, I'll watch as my childhood friend gets thrown in the worst part of Soul Society prison for 20,000 years, locked up like an animal.

Five hundred years from now I'll go down and visit him, not saying anything, just staring. Staring at him like an animal in a zoo. Like the animal he became.

Six thousand years from now, I'll go visit him again and this time I'll speak. This is what I'll say.  
"It's been a while. I know you can't answer me, but I'm just going to talk and I expect you to listen.  
"You have made me worry constantly about the possibility that another attack like the Winter War could happen. It's been six. thousand. years. and I'm still worried. That's how you've made me feel.  
"Squad Five got a new Captain. Hirako Shinji. You remember him, don't you? Well, he replaced you. Rose, or whatever his name really is replaced Ichimaru and Kensei replaced Tôsen.  
"I have to say though, Sôsuke-chan, I'm kind of amazed that you killed them both. I mean, you saw how much Matsumoto was crying over Gin, and Tôsen had just started to see, for god's sake!  
"But really, I'm just glad they didn't kill you. I'm gonna like coming down here again and just talking to you.  
"Well, I think that's it for now. See ya, Sôsuke-chan, in another few thousand years."

**_Chapter 5! I'm not sure where I got the idea of changing time, but of you can't tell, it's from Soi Fon's POV. Um, she calls him Sôsuke-chan because that's what she called him in this AiSoi fic of mine you can read if you want. :) -Chiharu-chan_**


	6. Chapter 6: UlquiHime

**I don't own Bleach**

_If you lose yourself over something lost, you may never gain something new. _

_(I guess) UlquiHime (There's that other kid. Hikari, I think I called him. Yeah…)_

As time when on, Orihime could look at the new boy without her chest hurting. She was friends with him, she guessed. He was nice to her, which was different. All she had to do was isolate the ways he was different from Ulquiorra and then only think about those qualities, which was easy enough.

A few months after she had first burst out of class sobbing, Hikari asked if he could take her out to lunch.  
"Um… okay, Hikari-kun." He smiled and they started walking down to a little restaurant.

"Orihime," Hikari said when he sat down, "I have something really important to ask you, but I don't want to sound like a moron, so I'm only going to tell you if you reall want to know."  
"What is it?" Orihime asked. Hikari sighed.  
"Recently, I've been seeing things. Like, people in black robes with swords just walking around. And… these monsters. Do you think I'm crazy?" Orihime's face lit up.  
"No! Those are the Shinigami and the Hollow! Wait… how are you do good at masking… your reiatsu…?"  
"I don't know what that is, but I'm guessing you radiate it."  
"Yeah, I… I do." She remembered how Ulquiorra used to mask his reiatsu to a certain point so that it wouldn't make her head hurt. He was insanely good at covering up the fact that he had reiatsu. She looked longingly at Hikari.

After they finished eating, Hikari paid the bill and stood up.  
"Hey," he said, "don't let this guy take over your life. You might not know about someone else right here, Onna." His lips brushed her cheek and he walked out of the restaurant.

Orihime stood up and walked out of the restaurant, dazed. _He felt just like Ulquiorra. Cold, but somehow warm,_ she thought.

"My god, what's wrong with me?!" She said, walking back home.

* * *

_**-**_  
_**Okay, so I had this idea that each of the stories I did the first time could become it's own little story! I'm probably going to have to change the title/summary, but whatever! It's only one that's gonna be a pain is AiSoi, but I'll figure something out. Anyway, please R&R! -Chiharu :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: IchiRuki

**I don't own Bleach!**

**Words**

**7: IchiRuki**

_Screw words, get to the damned story -SakuraKiss444_

* * *

_"Hey, Rukia!" A voice called behind me. I turned to see a carrot-toppped boy running up behind me._  
_"I haven't seen you in soooo long! How are you? Rukia? Ruuu-kiiiaaa?"_  
_"In what position are you to speak to me so loosely?"I snaped._  
_"What are you talking about? Do I have to use a suffix when I talk to my best friend?"_  
_"I'm not your best friend. And besides, who are you anyway?"_

My head snapped up. That was the fifth night in a row I'd had the same dream. Nothing was different. Same blank white scenery, same clothes on the both of us… same orange-haired boy with chocolate eyes. And the same feeling I knew him from somewhere.

Not many people in Soul Society call me Rukia. Most call me either Kuchiki-san or Rukia with some sort of title. But this kid kept calling me "Rukia". Just… Rukia.

My brother opened the door to my room and said,  
"Is everything alright? I heard you gasping for breath." I nodded, standing up and pulling my Shûhaku-Shô on and grabbing my Zanpaku-tô off the floor.  
"I just had that dream again. About the kid with bleached hair." My brother's spine stiffened. I could tell he didn't like the sound of my having strange dreams about this kid, whoever the hell he was. Eventually, all my brother said was,  
"Did you?" I could tell he was masking anger or some sort, but ignored it.

"He looked like a human. I'm going to ask Urahara about it tomorrow." My brother nodded shakily.

"Whatever," he said, "just get to training."

* * *

_**Aaaand chapter 2 of IchiRuki :D please R&R :)**_

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
